


Neighborly Negotiations

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The newest addition to their neighborly feud sets off both Ajeel and Invel.





	Neighborly Negotiations

Invel stirred his tea pensively, thinking over what was left undone from his list for the day. So far he'd gone to the bank, picked up groceries, and braved the polygamists' shop in search of a new tie (his neighbor - the _pest_ \- had "accidentally" flung mud on his favorite one). Then he'd returned home, chewed Ajeel out over a hedge that was encroaching on Invel's property, and now the afternoon tea. What was left? Laundry, maybe?

A cheerful tune started playing in the distance, and Invel stiffened in his rising ire.

No. Not this again.

But no matter how much he wished it away, the jingle only grew louder, until a brightly colored truck covered in stickers trundled slowly into view around the corner.

Invel's cup shook from how tightly he held it.

Every day for the past week, he had dealt with the infernal annoyance that was the ice cream truck making its rounds through the neighborhood. Soon it would enter the field of vision of Sting and the Spawn, and shrieks would fill Invel's afternoon instead of his accustomed peace and quiet.

He caught himself grinding his teeth as, indeed, a few minutes later cries of delight erupted from the Spawn's mouth. Invel forced his jaw to relax - a trip to the dentist was not on his itinerary in the near future. And he'd be damned if he let the latest prank of Ajeel's threaten his health in any way.

As of yet, he had no concrete proof that the truck's sudden interest in the neighborhood was due to Ajeel's machinations. But once he had it, Invel would use it to _bury_ the idiot.

"Hey!" A shout came from Invel's window, followed by the sound of a fist banging crudely against it.

Glancing over, Invel leveled a glare at his neighbor. What in the… was the ice cream truck not enough for Ajeel? Did he have to create such a ruckus on Invel's property, too?

"Invel!" Ajeel ceased his banging, now that he had Invel's attention. "I give up!" he shouted through the window panes, his hands and breath smearing the once-pristine glass. "I'll do something about the damn hedge! Now can you call off the damn ice cream truck?!"

The man stared blankly at his neighbor. "I had nothing to do with this," he stated slowly, peering at Ajeel over his glasses with deep wariness.

"Ha ha, very funny! What is this, some new kind of mental warfare?!"

Did Ajeel really have nothing to do with this? It was beginning to sound like it. Invel wasn't quite willing to relinquish all suspicion that Ajeel was behind this, but…

Regardless, Invel could milk this for all it was worth.

"Trim back the hedge, and while you're at it, keep your side of the fence maintained. I won't have my property's value dropping because you can't be bothered to apply a fresh coat of paint every once in a while."

"Done! Whatever! Just get rid of the truck!"

He nodded in agreement.

As Ajeel stomped off, Invel opened up his laptop.

Time to write a strongly worded letter.


End file.
